The Revenge of Sara Sidle
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: Sara sees Grissom and Sofia and wants revenge. PLEASE R&R, ITS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WANT SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUE


A/NThank you to everyone who gave in a review. I really appreciate it. I took a whack at making it a little better and longer using your advice and critique. Oh, and thanks to Contaminated (nickname) for the help.

It was a normal night at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and Sara Sidle headed for Grissom's office to drop off her last report before heading home for some deserved sleep. His door was wide open, like always so Sara went in. Her heart immediately stopped beating at what she saw before her. Grissom was holding a very sad and crying Sofia. Obviously, noticing Sara's gasp, Grissom let go of Sofia and went to Sara.

"Sara, it's not what you think. I was just…" He didn't know what he was trying to explain. Sofia had come to him in hopes he could help her make some tough and emotional decisions. He didn't know why she came to him but he was just trying to help and then Sara walked in.

"Don't bother. Just close the door next time okay?" She tried her best to not sound like the man she had confided in, trusted, and loved since the days she saw him had burned a hole in her heart but failed miserably. Not waiting for a response from him she shut the door, signed out and marched angrily down the halls in search of Greg, the lab rat gone CSI. It was no secret that he had had a crush on Sara since she came to Vegas. He was practically willing to do anything for her.

"GREG!" she hollered.

"Yes my dear lady. How can I be of service to you today?"

"I need a favour" she began.

"ok…" he said wondering why _now, _ she decided to come to him.

Greg couldn't believe his ears after Sara had explained what she wanted to do. He knew she liked Grissom, which is why he never did anything about his feelings for her but he never thought she would actually do something like this. He didn't think she had it in her.

"Are you sure this is legal within the department or even legal altogether?" He asked sarcastically as she explained the plan.

"I don't care about legal right now Greg." Obviously she didn't get the sarcasm.

"Well, okay, but only for you."

Next shift, feeling a little upset that Sara had left not letting him explain what had happened earlier, Gil Grissom strode down the halls in search for the beautiful, down to earth but mostly stubborn brunette. Considering she was a workaholic, he knew she would be here so after checking the break room he was off to the locker room rehearsing what he would say to Sara.

_"Hi Sara" _

_She probably would ignore him._

"_I wanted to tell you that what happened with Sofia didn't mean anything. She was just having trouble with the P.D and she came to me. I didn't know what to do. I'm really sorry Sara and I want to take you out to dinner after shift. Sara, I love you"_

_And then she would fall into his arms and say she loves him and happily ever after._

Yeah right.

He had absolutely no idea what he was going to say! He hadn't denied to himself that he had always had feelings for the brunette but he wasn't quite sure how to handle them. Catherine had told him before to be more social and join in the family that was being created in their place of work but he could never figure out how. Was he willing to make risks for her? That was the question he'd been asking himself for a while now. Here he was outside the door of the locker room thinking about it all. Was Sara right? Was it really too late? As he opened the door no amount of training he had ever received would prepare him for what he saw. Sara Sidle and the nerdy Greg Sanders were in a full make-out session. Sara was pinned against the lockers by Greg. They were oblivious to the fact that Gil was even standing there. He grew very red and a little confused and walked out. After they were sure he was gone Sara started to laugh really hard. Greg didn't know what to think. He had seen Grissom's expression and didn't know what to make of it. After Sara had calmed down and wiped her tears of laughter Sara turned to Greg and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Greg, for the favour"

"Anytime" he replied. Sara ignored the last remark. As she was leaving the locker room Greg stopped her.

"So…uh…Sara, does this mean you'll go out with me now?"

"In your dreams Greggo, in your wildest dreams." With that she left leaving Greg sitting on the floor with one last thought. _Yeah…in my wildest dreams._


End file.
